1. Field of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to an apparatus for packaging articles of various types in a controlled or modified atmosphere created within a flexible container.
There are a large number of materials that are adversely affected by the normal atmosphere, particularly because of humidity conditions and/or the oxygen contained within the air. Such materials includes, but are not limited to, foodstuffs, such as fresh meat, processed meat, fresh and dried fruit, vegetables, nuts, crackers, and fish. Other materials, such as precious metals are similarly affected.
In the case of food products, it is known that the oxygen in the air supports the growth of bacteria on the surface of the meat, particularly under warm temperature conditions. There are a wide variety of vacuumized, gas flushed and/or sealed containers of various types. For example, one of the oldest techniques for preserving food products, is by canning.
Another known way of preserving food products, is the storage of products in flexible bags or containers, which is the type of storage system with which the present invention is involved. Often, the bags are vacuumized. Gas flushing is also known to be used wherein a gas, such as carbon dioxide, is added to the container for actually retarding the growth of bacteria on the stored food.
The known vacuumizing and/or gas flushing systems, particularly for the preservation of foodstuffs, within a flexible container, may be quite broadly classified as being either a "snorkel" type of system or a "chamber" type of system. The present invention is directed to improvements in "snorkel" type systems for creating modified or controlled atmosphere within a flexible container containing various materials, particularly foodstuffs. Representative prior art systems using a snorkel arrangement for creating a vacuum and/or adding the gas into a flexible container containing a variety of materials include Marziani U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,608,333; Feinstein 2,732,988; Kissling 2,840,964; Moore 2,863,267; James 2,888,792; Orsini 2,928,216; Harrison et al 2,963,838; Canfield 3,182,432; Herzmark 3,183,982; Stagmeier 3,289,387; Jianas 3,376,690; and Ludwig 3,430,414. It is to be understood that these patents are only representative of the known prior art.
One commercial machine that has proven to be of significant commerical value is that shown in the Gidewall and Heavner U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,624. Although this machine has proven to be of significant commercial value and is highly versatile in use, as with any commerical equipment, it is almost universally considered to be desirable to reduce costs and to simplify the construction and operation of the equipment, and yet not sacrifice overall performance of the equipment. Although the Gidewall and Heavner Patent discloses a highly useful and successful apparatus, the present invention simplifies and economizes the manufacture of apparatus of the type which is specifically shown in the Gidewall et al patent.